This invention pertains to rolling piston compressors, and to cylinders therefor, and in particular to such a compressor and cylinder in which the piston bore is transverse to the central axis of the cylinder.
Commonly, rolling piston compressors, and the cylinders thereof, have a piston bore which occupies the central axis thereof. Such require meticulous facing of the end covers with the side walls of the cylinder, and special procedures to align the main bearings with the cylinder bore.
It is an object of this invention to set forth a radical cylinder for a rolling piston compressor, and a correspondingly radical, rolling piston compressor incorporating such a cylinder, which is not met with the aforesaid facing and alignment requirements.
Particularly, it is an object of this invention to set forth a cylinder, for a rolling piston compressor, comprising a cylindrical body having a central axis, wherein said body has a bore formed therethrough perpendicular to said axis; and said body further has a slot formed therein transverse to said axis.
It is additionally an object of this invention to disclose a rolling piston compressor comprising a circular cylinder having a central axis; wherein said cylinder has a piston bore formed therein perpendicular to said axis; said cylinder further has a slot formed therein transverse to said axis; a crankshaft journalled in said bore, having a crank formed thereon; a rolling piston engaged with said crank; a slidable vane in said slot and engaged with said piston; said cylinder has outer, parallel wall surfaces; and means formed in said cylinder, in communication with said bore and opening onto said surfaces, for admitting gas into said bore and for discharging compressed gas therefrom.